Dramione pregnant
by Imse2003
Summary: how is Hermione and Draco handling their first pregnancy, and which bumps on the road do they meet? my first fanfic ever so... here we go.


Chapter 1.

_**Hermione's Pow:**_

I was grumpy, my husband knew it my family knew it, my friends knew it, and I knew it. I was six month pregnant with our first child. From the moment I found out that we were expecting It was a challenge, first I had what they call morning sickness which the books say is in the morning and say that it normally stops in the second trimester. But oh no my little lovely child had chosen to take after his father. After the morning sickness finally stopped I week 22 I thought that maybe now I could take the rest of my pregnancy and enjoy it. But of cause not. In week 26 I almost lost my dear beloved child. In life you meet lots of difficult and hard experiences but just to think back on those hours of my life hurts.

I had just entered my 22 weeks of pregnancy, lost the morning sickness four weeks before and I needed to go shopping. Because as much as I didn't want to acknowledge it, I had grown bigger and couldn't fit my close at all any longer. Actually, I hadn't been able to fit my close for a very long time, but big t-shirts, baggy pants and stretchy dresses had been my savour.

I had decided to go into the muggle world where I wouldn't have to look out for paparazzi or other nosy people. I started from one end of the centre and went from there. There were people everywhere, young children screaming for their parents, old people out with their friends and the young people with their phones stuck up into their faces.

As the day went on my feet started hurting and I was starting to get hungry. In the pregnancy I had this thing for fast food, I mean what is better than a Big Tasty Burger from McDonalds with extra fries. When I finally found the store there was the longest line ever. But fortunately, it went fast. Before I knew it the lady behind the desk asked me "what can I give you miss?" before my brain had sucked up what she had asked I had answered my order and had the food in my hands.

After I had eaten my food, I went to the toilet for the umpteenth time that day, one more of the annoying things about pregnancy. On the way to the toilet I started to feel uncomfortable, my head started to hurt and my stomach started to cramp more hurtful and stronger than it had before in my pregnancy but I laid it back on the fact that I had walked around all day, with lots and lots of loud talking people.

When I finally reached the toilets there was no toilet free and I had to wait for one. When a door finally opened out came to teenagers, a boy and a girl with this giggling high aura around them that only could mean one thing that I would rather not think about when I was on my way into that toilet. When I pulled my pants down though I saw blood. My stomach still had cramps and they hadn't slowed down as normally that was when I started to feel the panic rise inside of me. Was I losing my child? What should I do I was in the muggle world?

That was when my phone started to ring. "hey honey, where are you I have just come home from work?" my husband asked me.

"Draco oh no oh no you need to help me I don't. know what to do what should I do" I just started to ramble.

"honey, honey just breathe, breathe tell me what is wrong? Is it the Baby? Where are you? What is happening? Talk to me Hermione!" Draco started to panic at my voice.

"There's blood Draco, it won't stop bleeding! Oh no you need to help me, its hurts" I started crying

"okay, okay Hermione I will help you honey you just need to tell me where you are" Draco said trying to be calm for me.

"I… I am in the… the centre, where we shop Draco, in the toilets near the entrance" I said as well as I could the pain starting to be very painful.

"Okay I am on my way just be calm Baby and keep breathing" he said.

"yeah what do you think I am doing you idiot" I snapped at him.

But before he even had the time to answer me, he stood on the other side of the door knocking on it to get me to open it up.

_**Draco's POW:**_

Hermione had just told me where she was. My pulse was up fast, and I could feel my heart pounding out through my breast. I focused on the centre building and apparated. The second I felt my feet touch the ground I ran; I ran faster than I have ever before. I heard Hermione say something in the phone, but I didn't answer because I already was pounding on the door to the toilet. Fortunately, she opened the door fast.

The second I got a look at my wife I knew it was bad.

She looked frazzled she had sweat in her brows; she was and the point of hyperventilating and looked like she was in a lot of pain. And then there was the blood, lots and lots of blood.

I took a good grip of her arm and twisted on the spot. The next thing I knew we were surrounded by healers in lime green robes. They took Hermione out of my arms and up on a bed and drove her away.

**So this is my first time writhing anything like a story, so if there even is someone out there who is reading, please tell me what I can do better. I know my gramma and stuff isn't that good but I am not very old an English isn't my narrative language (it is Danish if anyone is wondering). I hope someone is going to like this story, but I don't know what it is going to be yet…. **

**So, into next time.**


End file.
